Prostate cancer is a leading cause of morbidity and mortality for men in the industrialised world. Degarelix, also known as FE200486, is a third generation gonadotropin releasing hormone (GnRH) receptor antagonist (a GnRH blocker) that has been developed and approved for prostate cancer patients in need of androgen ablation therapy (Doehn et al., Drugs 2006, vol. 9, No. 8, pp. 565-571; WO 09846634). Degarelix acts by immediate and competitive blockade of GnRH receptors in the pituitary and, like other GnRH antagonists, does not cause an initial stimulation of luteinizing hormone production via the hypothalamic-pituitary-gonadal axis, and therefore does not cause testosterone surge or clinical flare (Van Poppel, Cancer Management and Research, 2010:2 39-52; Van Poppel et al., Urology, 2008, 71(6), 1001-1006); James, E. F. et al., Drugs, 2009, 69(14), 1967-1976).
Degarelix is a synthetic linear decapeptide containing seven unnatural amino acids, five of which are D-amino acids. It has ten chiral centers in the back bone of the decapeptide. The amino acid residue at position 5 in the sequence has an additional chiral center in the side-chain substitution giving eleven chiral centers in total. Its CAS registry number is 214766-78-6 (of free base) and it is commercially available under the Trademark Firmagon™. The drug substance is chemically designated as D-Alaninamide, N-acetyl-3-(2-naphthalenyl)-D-alanyl-4-chloro-D-phenylalanyl-3-(3-pyridinyl)-D-alanyl-L-seryl-4-[[[(4S)-hexahydro-2,6-dioxo-4-pyrimidinyl]carbonyl]amino]-L-phenylalanyl-4-[(aminocarbonyl)amino]-D-phenylalanyl-L-leucyl-N6-(1-methylethyl)-L-lysyl-L-prolyl- and is represented by the chemical structure below (in the following also referred to as Formula I):

The structure of Degarelix can also be represented as:Ac-D-2Nal-D-4Cpa-D-3Pal-Ser-4Aph(L-Hor)-D-4Aph(Cbm)-Leu-Lys(iPr)-Pro-D-Ala-NH2 where Ac is acetyl, 2Nal is 2-naphthylalanine, 4Cpa is 4-chlorophenylalanine, 3Pal is 3-pyridylalanine, Ser is serine, 4Aph is 4-aminophenylalanine, Hor is hydroorotyl, Cbm is carbamoyl, Leu is leucine, Lys(iPr) is N6-isopropyllysine, Pro is proline and Ala is alanine.
For the purposes of describing this invention, each amino acid in Degarelix will be given the shorthand notation as follows:
AA1 is D-2Nal, AA2 is D-4Cpa, AA3 is D-3Pal, AA4 is Ser, AA5 is 4Aph(L-Hor), AA6 is D-Aph(Cbm), AA7 is Leu, AA8 is Lys(iPr), AA9 is Pro and AA10 is D-Ala.
Thus, Degarelix can be represented as Ac-AA1-AA10-NH2.
Degarelix has previously been prepared using Boc-solid phase peptide synthesis (SPPS) methodology as reported in WO 98/46634 and Jiang et al., J. Med. Chem. 2001, 44, 453-467.
WO2010/12835 and WO2011/066386 describe the preparation of degarelix using an Fmoc strategy. WO2012/055905 and WO2012/055903 describe liquid phase syntheses of degarelix.